


There's A Monster In All of Us

by SaladBerries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladBerries/pseuds/SaladBerries
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is something called a Living Vampire. Born as a human but gaining his inheritance when he was killed by his enemy, Harry set off around the world as soon as he defeated Voldemort. His goal was to find his mate or find companions along the way. Anything to make him feel less lonely. Imagine his surprise when his old classmates show up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Dying to Live

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I simply take what I have been given and then change it around a lot because it's fun.

Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. He had finally done it. Seventeen years in the making. However, pain and hurt and sorrow filled him. He looked down at the body of his enemy, the blood drained Voldemort, and couldn't help but give a melancholy smile. He felt a hand on his shoulder and felt his newfound instincts rear up. He turned to the person and narrowed his eyes. He relaxed a bit upon seeing Hermione there beside him.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. She reached up and gently rubbed the blood trailing down his lip away with her thumb. He smiled a bit and then relaxed his face into her hand. Hermione frowned at the odd movement but just kept her hand cupped on his face. "Harry?" 

He shook from his thoughts, how his instincts relished in the touch of someone he can trust. Ron came up and his instincts, his vampire, started to come out. His fangs dropped further and he turned to Ron with a hiss. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and held him tightly as Ron stumbled back. Hermione looked up and saw Fred, George, and Lee slowly making their way over to the Golden Trio. She could leave Harry with them while she went and checked on the Slytherins that had switched sides and joined them.

"Harrykins!" Fred greeted brightly. Harry turned to Fred and relaxed into him when he was pulled into a hug. His vampire purred a bit, telling him outright that these were people he could trust. "Would you mind leading us to the infirmary? We promised Madame Pomfrey that we would help her." Harry nodded, snarling at Ron as he took a step closer to them. 

"What do you want to do with this?" George asked as he kicked the body of Voldemort. Harry looked at it and vanished it with a wave of the Elder Wand. Then he snapped the Elder Wand into pieces and vanished them. He heard Ron's choked noise but couldn't care. "Alrighty. Let's get to Madame Pomfrey. Did you know old Snapey boy is currently recovering there?" Harry shook his head and George nodded.

"I know, it's nuts! Told us you barely had time to administer the antidote." Harry cocked his head at Lee's words and he shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, we helped him back from the shack to the infirmary. He was half-out of it the entire time." 

Harry helped Fred to the infirmary, the other boy was limping. When Harry had seen it he had silently ducked under Fred's arm and allowed the boy to lean on him. George stayed close to his twin and Lee stayed close to them both. Harry listened to the chatter around him, allowing his vampire to get the sense of safety he had with these people and the castle. Hogwarts was destroyed in a large chunk of places and he mourned the loss of his first home but he knew it could be rebuilt.

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey said firmly as he walked in with Fred leaning on him. "How is your core?"

"It's fine, Madame. Where do you want me?" Harry asked as he set Fred down in a bed. She pointed to the opposite wall and soon Harry was busy with healing spells, diagnosis spells, potions. By the time he was done he was exhausted. Madame Pomfrey had to stop three hours ago which left it up to Harry to finish with everyone else. Soon everyone was healed up and Harry was sipping a glass of juice that a house-elf brought him. He took sighed heavily as he sat down in a chair to drink his juice.

He closed his eyes for a second and then stood back up. His juice was gone and he could check the bandages of the first couple that Madame Pomrfrey treated and then the ones he treated as well. He looked and found Madame Pomfrey sleeping in her desk chair in the corner and shook his head. He could handle things for a little bit. He turned around and started heading tot he left side of the room. He would start furthest from the entrance and make his way towards the big doors.

Two more hours later he heard movement from the side of the infirmary that held the less injured people. He moved over to that side because while they were less injured, they still should be under a sleeping potion as to not move. He watched as Severus Snape moved around, trying to gather his strength to stand up. Harry let out a snarl and Severus stopped in his tracks.

"Sit your arse down, Professor." Harry said firmly. Severus shot him an angry glare but settled back down into the bed. "Honestly, sir." Harry murmured as he went about fixing Severus' bandages and making sure the spell work holding the neck wound together was still closed. "Where were you heading off to?"

"I was going to get out of here before I get murdered for being a traitor." He said calmly. Harry raised his lip in a silent snarl before setting up Parseltongue wards around the bed the Potion's Master sat in. Harry turned to walk away, after ordering Severus to stay seated for Merlin's sake, when he heard him speak again. "Why did you help me, Potter?"

"I need you, Professor, no matter what you think." Harry said before slipping away to examine a patient having a nightmare. The words left Severus thinking until he fell into sleep again, twenty minutes later.

Madame Pomfrey woke a couple of hours after that to find Harry still treating patients. She tried to get him to go rest but he just rolled his eyes at her. She gave him a healing potion and watched as he relaxed a bit. Had this boy just been ignoring his pain this entire time? Madame Pomfrey examined Harry and dropped her wand in shock. "Mr. Potter!" She yelled from across the infirmary. Harry looked up from where he was entertaining a first year who had gotten attacked by a Death Eater to look at the Mediwitch. "Over here, now!" She ordered. Harry smiled at the kid and started making his way over to Madame Pomfrey and Severus, who she had been sitting with and talking too. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she presented his medical sheet. He just shrugged and looked away. "Malnourishment, fractured ribs, a strained shoulder muscle. An incorrectly healed ankle and a broken wrist." Madame Pomfrey read. Harry looked up in interest, he hadn't realized that's why his wrist had been making that clicking noise. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Didn't realize I had any injuries besides the ribs." Harry shrugged again even as he scuffed his foot on the ground. Severus and Madame Pomfrey shared looks and Harry rolled his eyes. "Can't always get food on the run, I got the shoulder from dueling with Dolohov? The ankle was while we were on the run and the broken wrist must have been yesterday." Harry remarked as he looked to the window and saw a new day coming up. "The ribs are from the killing curse." Harry turned on his heel and was about to walk away when he was grabbed by his healthy wrist and pulled back around. 

Severus was frowning at him and he shrugged. "Why did you say nothing?"

"I'm used to it." Harry frowned. "Didn't Dumbledore ever tell you guys?" He looked to them both and they looked so confused. Harry cocked his head and laughed as he threw his head back. "The Dursley's abused me. I've probably had over all of my bones broken, including my spine." Harry looked to them both to see them looking sick. "I don't- Merlin, he never told anyone?" Harry leaned against the table in the curtained off area. Severus and Madame Pomfrey looked at each other and then looked back at Harry, who was paler than usual.

"How did they abuse you?" Severus asked gently. 

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Physical abuse, mental abuse, emotional abuse." Harry heard movement from the bed of Fred and jumped to his feet. He looked at his friend, who was slowly waking up. Harry moved to Fred's side and checked his knee and then checking Fred's ankle. They were healing well so Harry let Fred wake up. The red head smiled at him in confusion and worry.

"Have you slept, Harrykins?" Fred asked weakly. Harry just smiled and Fred gave him an angry frown. "Harry, I swear to Merlin." Fred closed his eyes in exasperation. "Go get some sleep." Harry gave Fred a look and then turned to the opening in the sheets. "Please, Harry?"

"I have to help and then I have to make plans." He insisted and Fred sat up a bit. "Please stay laying, Fred." Harry insisted as he turned back to his friend. 

Fred glared, "What the fuck do you need to plan for, Harry?" The seventeen year old let his fangs drop out completely. As a Living Vampire they were slightly out constantly, however to feed he needed to drop them out as much as possible. "Why in Merlin's name does that matter, Hadrian James Potter?" Fred asked firmly. Harry flinched back a bit and ducked his head down. "You're my brother. Where you go, I go, so you better be prepared to include me, George, and Lee in the plans."

"I- Fred-"

"Shut up and come give me a hug." Harry collapsed into Fred's body, letting out the sobs he's been holding back for years now. Fred pet through his brother's hair, whispering that he was here and that he wasn't going anywhere. Fred looked up as the curtain moved again and Severus stumbled his way in with a fretting Madame Pomfrey right behind. 

George and Lee also came into the curtained off area and settled beside Fred and Harry. George pet Harry's hair while Lee grabbed the boy's hand. Severus moved closer and gasped as Harry's hand shot out and grabbed Severus' hand. His wrist was pulled up to Harry's mouth and suddenly he was being fed off of. Pomfrey started to move closer but Severus waved her off. Harry took a couple of pulls before letting Severus' wrist go. Just enough to calm himself down.

"Harry?" Lee asked softly when Harry went silent. Fred shushed him softly because Harry was finally asleep. "I'll go get Hermione and Neville." Lee got up and headed off. Severus took the now open spot and settled with his hand on Harry's wrist. George looked at Madame Pomfrey who passed him some Skele-Grow for Fred before leaving again. 

Fred looked at Severus, who was looking tired already. "What does him feeding from you mean?"

"For a Living Vampire, as Mr. Potter is, I would be his donor. He has one donor and a mate." Fred and George nodded and then Fred winced when Harry thrashed a bit. George pet through Harry's hair soothingly, hushing him all the while. Harry stopped but only after Severus grabbed his other hand. "Do you need anything, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked even as he started to settle more into his seat.

"No, Professor, get some rest." Fred insisted as he closed his own eyes. George stayed there and watched over the people in his life.

{ . . . . . }

Harry woke up to Fred's arms around him while someone else held his right hand. He purred at how safe he felt and then whined as Fred moved under him. He heard soft laughter and growled at the person. When he opened his eyes he realized it was Severus Snape laughing at him. George was asleep and Lee was curled up in George's lap. Hermione seemed to have conjured a chair and she was also asleep. Harry looked at Severus again to find the man watching in curiosity.

"Do you remember before you fell asleep?" Severus asked Harry softly. Harry racked his brain even as his instincts screamed at him.

"Donor." Harry said as he looked at Severus curiously. "I would understand if you don't want it. You're life debts have been cleared, you shouldn't have to deal with me more than you already have." Harry started to climb out of the bed and was stopped short by Severus' hand in his. "Let me go, Severus." Severus scowled as he let go of Harry, only to pull the living vampire into his lap. Harry squeaked and then groaned as he heard Severus' blood rushing through his body. "Let me go." Harry ordered as he held his instincts back. His fangs were starting to drop more and more and he nicked his own lip. He didn't even notice until his own blood was dripping his lip. 

Harry jumped as Severus wiped the trail away gently. Harry moved quickly, jumping out of Severus' lap and running out of the infirmary. Severus cursed his luck and stood up, only to fall back into the chair again, feeling weak. Hermione shot up, she had felt the rapid air movement and was on alert. She was about to ask Severus where Harry went but he motioned to the castle. She got up and left the infirmary to find her friend.

She found him in the Chamber of Secrets of all places. The door had been blasted open at some point so she could just walk in. Harry was sitting on top of the statue of some Slytherin descendant. He had looked into it at some point but couldn't find the knowledge at this particular time. He was curled up, starring at the basilisk and wondering about his luck. She walked up to him, giving the dead basilisk a wide berth because it still scared her to this day. 

"Harry?" Hermione called. Harry looked at her but it seemed like he wasn't seeing her so she slowly made her way up beside him. "We're worried about you."

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Harry asked bitterly. "First it's Voldemort being in my head, then it was me turning into a Living Vampire, and then it was me killing him." Harry closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose. Hermione watched her best friend in concern. "Plus, my donor is Severus Snape! A man who has hated me for my father even though I'm more like my mother than anything!" Harry shot a wandless spell at the basilisk corpse and all of the scales fell off into bags.

"Even though your donor is Severus, Harry, you're still doing things for him." Hermione pointed to the bags of scales and Harry cursed Fate in as many languages as he knew. He was exhausted, he wanted to sleep, but he knew that wasn't an option. Perhaps Kreature could bring him some coffee. "Having Severus by your side will benefit you both, I think."

Harry stared at the ground for a while longer before speaking again. His voice was defeated, weak, something Hermione has heard quite often while on the run with him. "He can't travel. At least right now. I'm considering moving to France or even to the Colonies," Harry admitted. Hermione looked at her friend and narrowed her eyes. "Obviously you guys aren't going to let me go alone." Harry remarked. Hermione gave a firm nod and Harry shook his head in grim amusement.

"I'm going to go see if Madame Pomfrey needs me at all, then I'm going to head home." Harry jumped from the statue head and left out a different entrance than what Hermione came from. The wards were down right now anyway, she could just apparate out. So that's what she did. 

She apparated back to the infirmary and immediately moved to Severus' bed, where he was awake but resting. "He plans to head to Grimmauld Place if Poppy doesn't need him, Severus. I assume he plans to starve himself." Hermione said grimly. Severus cursed and started to sit up but it was slow going. "Let me get you some potions and then let me help you." Hermione offered softly. Severus looked at her before nodding. She smiled and moved to go get some pain potions for him.

Severus Snape walked out of Hogwarts a free man, having no idea how he managed to live this long. He wasn't about to complain though. 

Hermione left having given portkeys to any Slytherin or Ravenclaw that had been forced by their parents to take the mark. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and several others that she didn't even recognize. It lead to a property Harry gave her when he first found out about his inheritance. They could live there and be safe from the public. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass also received one, even if they weren't Death Eaters, they're parents were still technical allies. 

Everything was starting to look up and Hermione couldn't wait for the start of a new wizarding world.


	2. A Powerful Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry locks himself in Grimmauld Place and isn't left alone as long as he'd like. Seriously, it's been like five hours.

Harry looked around the house that his godfather had grown up in. He ignored the twinge of pain that came upon him when thinking of Sirius as he wandered through the house. He ignored the painting of Sirius' mom. She and he had a barely-there understanding and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her at the current moment. He closed his eyes, breathed a heavy sigh, and then called for Kreacher. The old house-elf appeared, looking annoyed that he had been called. When he saw it was Harry though, he gave him a deep bow.

"Master Hadrian has called." Kreacher looked up at Harry in question. 

Harry scowled a bit, his fangs appearing a bit more as his vampire cried out in hunger. "Go buy any potion ingredients I'll need for blood replenishing potions, then I need you to buy blood pops." Kreacher nodded, waited for the money pouch Harry handed him, and then was off. Harry moved through the house, letting his magic mix with the wards. The house seemed to accept his dark magic and soon the house seemed in better condition than it has since Harry first came here.

"Winky." Harry called. The hyperactive house-elf appeared and he smiled as she bowed. "I need you to clean the house top to bottom. Don't touch anything dark, leave that to me. Then I need you to find the old things that Mrs. Weasley deemed "too dangerous" and get them back here. They're family heirlooms after all." Winky agreed and disappeared with a pop. Harry went to the kitchen to scrounge up some tea and then to Sirius' old room. He would clean that one himself.

It was a couple of hours later and Harry was covered in dust. No matter how many cleaning spells he cast, more dust seemed to wrap around him. He went down to the living room after a shower to see Kreacher's purchases he asked for on the table in the kitchen. The blood pops were in the ice chest so Harry grabbed one as he went through to sort the potion ingredients. When on the run he got pretty good at them and he enjoyed the patience it took to make all sorts of potions. He considered being the potion's teacher for a while, after taking his NEWTS for it of course, but wasn't sure what he wanted just yet.

"Kreacher, go assist Winky in cleaning the house." Harry ordered to the air, he knew Kreacher would hear him. He could sneak off. Have everyone assume he went to Grimmauld. There was a place in California that the Potter's own. He could go there any time and escape Britain for a while. "Fuck." Harry cursed as his fangs suddenly dropped out to dig into his bottom lip. He retracted them, ignoring how his vampire wanted Severus close to him. He wouldn't force the man into this. Severus had been forced to do so many things in his life and Harry was not about to do this to him. 

Hermione's otter Patronus appeared in front of him, looking annoyed and angry all at once. Harry let it speak, wincing all the while.

"Hadrian James Potter-Black! What the hell are you thinking? You better open up the damn wards before I force Kreacher to let me in, I swear on my magic I will. It's just me, Hadrian." Harry winced, feeling out the wards with his magic. Hermione was on the steps, just Hermione, so he opened the door and the wards. He heard Hermione stomp in, yell at Lady Black before she could yell, and then stomp her way towards him. 

"Hey, Mia." Harry greeted as he finished sorting the potion ingredients. He would have to send Kreacher to get some groceries pretty soon. Well, if he planned on staying there anyway. He could figure that one out later. "How is everyone?" He moved just before Hermione's arm punch could land and gave her an unimpressed look. It dropped down to a frown when he saw how upset she actually was. He pulled her into a hug and she nuzzled into his shoulder. 

"I can't believe you!" Hermione sobbed. "I was worried sick!" He put his face in her hair and rocked her back and forth. Harry couldn't help but feel confusion well up. He's still not used to people worrying about him, probably never will be. He must have tensed because Hermione pulled back with a sad look in her eyes. "Oh, Harry," Hermione said softly. Harry looked away, to the side, and then was pointing his wand at the person in the door with Hermione behind him in the next second.

Severus Snape walked out of the shadows with his neck bared and his hands up. Harry growled at him and Severus stopped just inside the door. "What the fuck, Hermione?" Harry demanded as he pulled away from them both, heading towards the apparition point in the kitchen. Severus watched him with narrowed eyes but Harry couldn't care less. "After- after everything?"

"Harry." Hermione breathed softly, looking heartbroken. Harry glared at his best friend, someone he thought he could trust. She had told him it was just her. He brought his fangs up, hissing at Severus who took a step forward. "Please, I just want to make sure you're safe."

Harry closed his eyes, listening to his instincts. His vampire was relaxed around his donor and his best friend. He decided to hear them out. He jumped back as Severus appeared in front of him, presenting his neck. His vampire attacked immediately, sinking fangs into his donor's neck. He held Severus close to him, not allowing him to get away. His donor relaxed against him, the pleasure that was being pumped through him the best thing he's felt in a while. Harry purred because he knew he was helping his donor heal as well as getting fed. 

Harry finally managed to pull back, giving Severus a concerned look when the man swayed a bit. He moved to lean against Harry again, who just took the weight without thought. Hermione moved to make tea and Harry spent the next several minutes nuzzling his face into Severus' hair. He was glad for his inheritance coming in because he was over six feet now. Severus fit into his arms almost perfectly. His vampire whined for the mate he hadn't even met yet but Harry ignored that easily. 

"I can't believe you," Severus muttered, putting his head on Harry's shoulder comfortably. Harry snorted and pinched Severus' side gently. The potion's master sent a weak stinging hex to Harry's leg where his hand was near. Harry snorted and nuzzled at Severus' temple. The younger could already tell that Severus was feeling better and Harry couldn't help but feel relieved. 

"I was going to have some blood replenishers ready for you," Harry whispered, trying to not draw Hermione's attention to them because this was something just for the two, Severus gave a confused noise. "You're my donor. I want you to be as healthy as possible." 

Severus gave a concerned noise. "You're potions do not fill me with complete confidence." 

"That's because your Slytherins would throw extra ingredients in while I was brewing," Harry informed him, hooking his chin on Severus' shoulder, who just allowed it. "Potion making is just cooking, which happens to be something I enjoyed when I was at the Dursleys." Severus looked at Harry, who was smiling the smallest bit. Severus nudged Harry's cheek with his and then relaxed into his protector's arms. "How do you like your tea?" 

"A dash of lemon and two cubes." Harry waved his hand and suddenly the teacup was slowly moving towards them. Severus grabbed it and gave him a confused look. "How did you do that?" 

"Could always do it." Harry buried his face in his donor's neck, ignoring how he could hear the blood rushing through his veins in favor of smelling Severus. "Started after I turned seventeen, I've been working on it since." He felt really weak for some reason, extremely tired.

Harry just had pulled back to look at Severus' confused face when the world went dark. He felt like he was floating and that was the last thing he could remember. 

{ . . . . . } 

Harry woke up on the couch. He groaned in pain, he felt terrible. He checked his magical core to find it healing and knew that his body had given out on him to force him to heal. It's happened before. He should get up but couldn't bring himself to it as he curled into a tight ball and closed his eyes. Another couple of minutes couldn't hurt. 

Those couple of minutes turned into a forty-nine-hour rest. He remembered none of it but when he woke up he was in a bedroom, Sirius' he thinks, and had someone beside him in the bed. It turned out to be Severus but he was confused as to why. He slowly sat up and noticed that his body didn't hurt anymore. The first thing on the agenda was a tooth brushing spell and then a shower. He was most likely rank because he hasn't showered in quite some time. He rolled out of the bed and towards the door. He could get a shower in before anyone else woke up, then maybe get something to eat. 

He checked over his core in the shower. He was fully healed and so he relaxed a bit on the fact that he was better already. After getting dressed, and oh did his clothes make his skin crawl, he went downstairs to the kitchen. He started making a full English after checking the time to see that it was around three o'clock in the afternoon. He loved everything in a full English so he quickly made his way through the cooking process. 

"Are you going to able to stomach all of that?" Hermione asked as she came in. Harry snorted and looked at her. He probably wouldn't eat more than a bite of everything. He was feeding Hermione and Severus. When they were on the run, Harry let Hermione and Ron get most of the food. He had been starved before, he'd be okay. "Try a whole slice of toast?" 

"I'm going to try." Harry insisted and Hermione beamed up at him. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and he smiled at her. "Come on, help me dish up." 

Severus came stumbling downstairs after they had dished up the plates. He sat down and hummed as his coffee came flying to him. Harry couldn't help but see how domestic this all was and purr a bit. His vampire was happy and so was his donor, if Severus' blissed-out face could be trusted. Life wasn't perfect but it was good, right now. Harry would think about leaving Britain later, after breakfast. 


End file.
